Sibella's Secret
by I SingOnly4MyAngel
Summary: Modern AU, Sibella takes Phoebe shopping and introduces her to the world of lingerie. Written in cahoots, posted individually.


"Phoebe darling?"

"Hmm?" The countess tipped her head back as the blonde kissed at her neck.

"Promise me I can take you shopping," Sibella said with a smile, having pulled the blue t-shirt up and over Phoebe's head.

"Shopping?" the brunette questioned, wrapping her arms around Sibella's waist.

"Mm-hmm," came the reply, as a pink camisole was thrown to the floor.

"Alright," Phoebe breathed, gasping as Sibella pulled her close by the waist. The taller woman gave a devious smile and bit her lip lightly before dipping her head down to kiss Phoebe's mouth again.

"I will not go in there!" Phoebe tugged her hand out of Sibella's. Standing in the middle of the mall, she had already been dragged through Bloomingdale's, Sephora, Forever 21, and a shop that sold dresses made of nothing but tulle. Moments previously, Sibella had made to pull her into Victoria's Secret. "What could they possibly have in there that I would actually wear?"

"Well anything is better than what you had on the other day!"

"I choose my sleepwear with exactly that in mind- sleeping! I like to be comfortable," Phoebe protested.

"They may be comfortable, but they're falling apart! Not to mention they're not attractive in the least! It'll be fun! Please?" Sibella begged, drawing out the 'e' in the word 'please'.

"Very well. I'll try some things on, just for fun, but I'm not promising to buy anything."

Sibella gave a delighted squeal and- grabbing Phoebe by the hand again and kissing her quickly on the cheek- pulled the brunette toward the mannequins displaying lingerie of nothing but lace.

"I don't quite understand the point of clothes made specifically to be removed," Phoebe muttered. "Why put them on in the first place?"

"Blue is undoubtedly your best colour, so why don't we stick to that for the moment?" The blonde drifted from display to display, carefully examining each item that caught her eye.

As to what she was looking for, Phoebe didn't have the foggiest. She picked up what appeared to be a random scrap of lace priced at fifteen pounds and wondered what it was for. She considered asking Sibella, then decided she would probably rather not know.

Unfortunately for Phoebe, Sibella turned around to ask her opinion on a different piece at just that moment, and the brunette froze, holding the mysterious scrap of lace, seeing the other woman's eyebrows fly towards her bangs.

"Straight for those already?" questioned Sibella, laughing.

"Not at all!" Phoebe stammered, flustered. "I just- er-" But the blonde was laughing too hard to hear any response she might have given. Crossing the floor to Phoebe, she took the lace from the brunette's hand and plopped it back in the box marked 'Thongs'.

"Come on, why don't we find something with perhaps a little more fabric, hmm?"

"I am fully in favor of more fabric," Phoebe agreed. The blonde nodded decidedly.

"Bras!" she declared, and marched onward. Phoebe coloured but followed her.

However, the brunette soon came to the decision that more fabric did not mean she liked these garments any more. She didn't care where they put a bow on, but apparently it was important. She picked up a bra that seemed to have more padding than the average mattress. "Are these for drag queens?" she asked innocently.

Sibella came over to stand next to her, laughing.

"No, it's a push-up bra. Made to make you look like you've got more than you do."

"Oh," Phoebe replied. "Well, I'm quite comfortable with what I've got, thank you very much."

"Ooh!" Sibella darted forward to snatch something off of a hanger. "What about this one?" She turned around to show it to Phoebe.

"Well, it is blue," the countess said hesitantly.

"And the lace is subtle! Just a little overlay, from a distance you'd never notice. Though I'm not sure who'd be looking at it from a distance…" Sibella contemplated.

Phoebe laughed and took the bra from Sibella, inspecting it. At least it wasn't a thong. And there was a refreshing absence of rhinestones. "If you insist, I will try it on," she agreed.

"I do insist!" exclaimed the blonde, pushing Phoebe toward the fitting rooms. "And I'll find something to match it while you're in there!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes but fought to suppress a smile. Sibella really was adorable when she was excited.


End file.
